Packaging techniques for bulk materials are well known in the art. However, specific problems are presented when packaging those articles, such as french fries, which are elongated. Conventional packaging techniques result in random placement of the articles in the container and yield packaging costs which are increased due to the larger volume needed to otherwise package the same amount of articles if those articles were aligned. In addition, a greater area is required for shipping and handling which further increase cost.
As hand alignment of elongated articles is not feasible, several machines have been developed which align the articles prior to packaging. U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,313 discloses a method and apparatus for packaging elongated pieces characterized by a horizontal, planar series of pans in which french fries or other articles are moved from pan to pan and aligned with their longitudinal axis parallel to one another by the action of a plurality of vibrators. As the individual pieces are aligned, they fall into a weighing bucket which has an electronically controlled retention flap that will provide the aligned french fries into a bagging machine when a full charge is received.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,959 discloses another method and apparatus for aligning and packaging elongated articles. This device aligns the articles in two steps. Initially, the randomly oriented articles, such as french fries, are horizontally provided on a vibrating conveyor. At a distal end of the conveyor, there are a number of channels which receive the advancing french fries. The channels are configured so that the articles must advance with their elongated dimension parallel to the channel length. These channels are positioned at a preselected angle with respect to a discharge chute. When the french fry is presented to the end of the channel towards the discharge chute it is turned further to be parallel with the length of the discharge chute. The french fries will then drop through the chute into a weighing device and on to a bagging machine.
It would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus for aligning a charge of elongated articles at increased speeds and with simplified components at a lower cost. The present invention is drawn towards such a method and apparatus.